After lighting devices such as lighting fixtures, wall stations, sensors, receptacles, etc. are installed in a building, the lighting control system may need to be configured. In some applications, the lighting control system needs to comply with an energy code (e.g., ASHRAE standard) applicable to the area of control. Typical large-scale lighting control systems require several set up steps to comply with an energy code such as an ASHRAE standard. The knowledge required to successfully configure a large-scale lighting control system may generally be beyond that of a construction contractor, and typically, factory-trained technicians are needed to configure large-scale lighting control systems. Thus, a solution that simplifies the configuration of lighting control systems is desirable.